


v3 has entered the chat

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Incomplete, chat fic, theyre all stupid and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just your average v3 chat fic.I wrote this a year ago but only remembered its existence today. I'm throwing this here just in case.





	v3 has entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> H this is stupid yeah.

Someone created the chat.

Someone added 16 people to the chat.

Someone changed the chat's name to friendly and supportive group chat for class 79 of hope's peak academy.

Someone changed 16 nicknames.

Someone : have fun :D

Someone left the chat.

\---

I'll kick your ass into space : OUMA 

How to make grape juice : IT WASNT ME FOR ONCE

Check out my knife collection : sounds like a lie

How to make grape juice : I SWEAR 

Naegiri lovechild : I don't think this is Ouma's doing. He wouldn't have hidden his identity while creating this chat, he's not that type. 

Naegiri lovechild : he would've made a show out of it.

How to make grape juice : SEE IM INNOCENT

Incest tag on nhentai : I'd like to know who is responsible for this if it isn't ouma

Incest tag on nhentai : nothing personal, I just want to talk

Sluttiest slut in existence : IM DYIBG JOREKIYOS NAME LMAO

Tojo's bizarre maidventure : it seems our names have been altered, I suggest we all tell our names so that nobody gets confused

I'll kick your ass into space : nobody is really confused kirumi I mean

I'll kick your ass into space : im Kaito 

I'll kick your ass into space : check out my knife collection is maki, naegiri lovechild is shuichi, how to make grape juice is kokichi, incest tag on nhentai is kiyo and sluttiest slut in existence is miu

How to make grape juice : can we just all agree that Tsumugi was the one who did this ?

Copy that copycat : why are you assuming it was me ?

How to make grape juice : kirumi's nickname

How to make grape juice : you're the only one who would openly make this kind of reference 

Copy that copycat : listen just because kirumi's name has an anime reference in it doesn't mean I'm the one who did it

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : doubt.jpg

How to make grape juice : don't act like your own name isn't a vocaloid reference you filthy otaku

Copy that copycat : I feel personally offended 

Kayayday Osomatsu : maybe we should stop treating Tsumugi like a criminal ? I mean this isn't so bad, these names are pretty funny and we've all been in the same class for like two months but never had the opportunity to talk together like this so I think this chat is a good thing, and whoever is the mastermind behind this had good intentions

Too pure : Gonta agrees with kaede ! :D

I'll kick your ass into space : you know what I kind of agree too

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : me too tbh

How to make grape juice : mastermind though

Incest tag on nhentai : that is an interesting choice of words

Sluttiest slut in existence : petition to change Tsumugi's name to mastermind

Copy that copycat : n o

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : what is happening

How to make grape juice : ok Himiko's name isn't little witch academia or madoka magica Tsumugi is proven innocent 

Incest tag on nhentai : aren't you the one who called her a "filthy otaku" ?

How to make grape juice : maybe im the filthy otaku.

Naegi bot : to answer your question, Himiko, it seems we have all been added to this group chat and all our nicknames have been changed 

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : oh ok

Naegi bot : and I am actually pretty confused about this 

Naegi bot : why am I named after one of the second years ?

How to make grape juice : it's the ahoge

Naegi bot : the what

Copy that copycat : the ahoge

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : ahoge

Kayayday Osomatsu : ahoge

I'll kick your ass into space : ahoge

Incest tag on nhentai : ahoge

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : ahoge

Sluttiest slut in existence : ahegao

Sluttiest slut in existence : *ahoge

Check out my knife collection : definitely the ahoge

Naegi bot : I ? Do not understand ?

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : your antenna 

Naegi bot : ???

Naegi bot : are you talking about my hair ???

Naegi bot : calling it an antenna is extremely robophobic !!!

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : oops sorry

Naegi bot : I was expecting more of you rantaro I was actually expecting kokichi to make this kind of comment but I guess I was wrong 

How to make grape juice : yeah I can't believe you betrayed your classmate like this Rantaro :((

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : you're the one to talk...

Naegi bot : you actually seemed like a nice person, Amami-kun, I never thought you would betray me like this, I never thought you would hurt me like this

Copy that copycat : am I hallucinating

I'll kick your ass into space : no this is really happening 

Naegi bot : I even thought we could be friends, but you just had to make the most robophobic sentence possible and I can't let that pass 

How to make grape juice : IN WHERZIBF JAVSKSBDJD

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : ok ok I'm sorry kiibo 

Sluttiest slut in existence : actually keebs, this IS an antenna

Naegi bot : I 

How to make grape juice : AHAFGAVNASBSBNWNSKB

I'll kick your ass into space : Ouma stop keyboard smashing you're spamming the chat

Kayayday Osomatsu : you're not the only one with an ahoge kiibo ! I have one too ! And so does shuichi when he takes off his hat ! 

Naegi bot : ...........

Copy that copycat : look at what you've done miu you've made kiibo depressed 

Sluttiest slut in existence : JUST STATING THE FACTS™

Sluttiest slut in existence : BTW KAEDE YOU SAW SHUICHI WITGOUT HIS HAT ?????

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : oh ?

Kayayday Osomatsu : we're friends ? It's normal ?

Incest tag on nhentai : id just like to mention that Shuichi has been typing for a good five minutes

Naegiri lovechild : it's just that since kiibo mentioned it I've been thinking about my nickname on this chat and I'm trying to understand why I've been given this name and the only explanation would be that it's the """ship name""" for the two second years Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, and I would understand if I was only given her name as we share the same talent but I have nothing in common with her boyfriend and the lovechild part confuses me even more

Copy that copycat : it's the ahoge again 

Sluttiest slut in existence : I know something else you have in common lol

Naegiri lovechild : please tell me

Sluttiest slut in existence : YOURE BOTH SUBS LMAO

Naegiri lovechild : ...

Naegiri lovechild : I should have seen that coming

Incest tag on nhentai : while i see why you would qualify saihara as a bottom, im not sure about naegi

Incest tag on nhentai : care to explain ?

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle: please don't 

Sluttiest slut in existence : have you even seen him ? He's a fucking twink I bet he can't even top his girlfriend lmao

Sluttiest slut in existence : Id bet he's be gay if he wasn't dating her lol

Kayayday Osomatsu : this is bi erasure >:(

Tojo's bizarre maidventure : judging people based on apparences is pretty low, even for you.

Sluttiest slut in existence : sh it mom im suo r ry

Incest tag on nhentai : but I am curious of why you used the term "top"

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : stop talking like an old man kiyo

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : but it's true that Naegi is one of the straightest guys in this school

How to make grape juice : class 78 is the least gay class in this school of course all the straights™ are in there

I'll kick your ass into space : are you assuming everyone here is gay ?

How to make grape juice : sorry I forgot you were the straightest straight to ever straight, momota-chan~

I'll kick your ass into space : i

How to maybe grape juice : btw yall mind if I

How to make grape juice kicked Sluttiest slut in existence from the chat.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : WHEEZE

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : wha-

Copy that copycat : im 

I'll kick your ass into space : h o w

Incest tag on nhentai : yes I'd like to know how

How to make grape juice : you mean you can't do that ?

Tojo's bizarre maidventure : you mean you have admin commands ?

How to make grape juice : apparently yeah

How to make grape juice : im really the only one who can do that ?

Check out my knife collection : I would have already banned you if I could

How to make grape juice : looks like maki roll is angry

Check out my knife collection : call me maki roll One More Time and will make sure you get a slow and painful death

How to make grape juice : AKSNSBSNXVNZVBZ

How to make grape juice : HARUKAWA CHAN IS SCARY 

How to make grape juice : HELP ME SAIHARA CHAN THE FEAR IS CRUSHING ME 

Copy that copycat : too soon

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : shh

Copy that copycat : sorry

Too pure added Sluttiest slut in existence to the chat.

Sluttiest slut in existence : OUMA YOU LITTLE BITCH

How to make grape juice : o shit

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : whaddup 

Copy that copycat : rantaro this is 2019 that meme is dead

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : stfu shsl weeb

Copy that copycat : stfu shsl "I have no talent"

Sluttiest slut in existence : HA ROASTED

How to make grape juice changed Sluttiest slut in existence to Begone thot.

Begone thot : well fuck you too

I'll kick your ass into space : Ouma can you stop for ONE SECOND

Kayayday Osomatsu : yes please you're just spreading negativity!!

An exorcist just yeets the demon out of your body : atua says you're sending negative vibes he's asking you to stop ~

Skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle : oh hey angie 

An exorcist just yeets the demon out of your body : hi himiko ~

How to make grape juice : the supreme leader of all evil doesn't take orders from anyone

Tojo's bizarre maidventure : Ouma please at least stop spamming the chat

How to make grape juice : yes mom

Begone thot : KEJAKSJSJSJ

How to make grape juice banned Begone thot from the chat for five minutes.

Copy that copycat : you can do that ??

How to make grape juice : had to take out the Trash

Naegi bot : can't you be nice to someone for once in your life ??

How to make grape juice : ow that hurt keeboy 

Naegi bot : ??? Did I hurt you ?? I'm sorry ? Where are you hurt ??

Copy that copycat : he didn't mean it literally..

Begone thot's ban is over.

Begone thot : fucking bitch 

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : hey is it me or is half the chat inactive rn ?

Copy that copycat : well it's getting late so I guess they all went to sleep....

How to make grape juice : sleep ? what's that ?

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : OwO

Copy that copycat : hey ouma could you ban rantaro right now ?

How to make grape juice : you mean

How to make grape juice changed Copy that copycat to Furryphobic.

How to make grape juice : this ? :3c

Furryphobic : ...........

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : HAVAVABABAAHABHAGGAGAHA LMAO

Furryphobic : I don't know why I was even expecting anything else 

How to make grape juice : uwu 

Furryphobic left the chat. 

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : rip lol

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : anyway.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : now that we're alone.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : kokichi ouma.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : did you make this chat ?

How to make grape juice : um.

How to make grape juice : I have to 

How to make grape juice : talk to someone first.

How to make grape juice left the chat.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : wh

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : kokichi fucking ouma.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : do not think running away from your responsibilities will make you safe.

Mysterious Mystery Man™ : I will find you in class tomorrow and you will have to face the consequences of your actions.


End file.
